


The Locket

by Papyans



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 22:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17109644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papyans/pseuds/Papyans
Summary: A poem that was inspired by Undertale that I wrote about myself.





	The Locket

Why did I take it?  
Why did I pick it up?  
Why did it catch my attention so easily?

I'd made a promise.  
I would walk straight home  
Not veering from the fastest pathway  
Not stopping to pet a stray cat  
I would allow nothing to slow me down.  
I was determined to keep it for once.  
And yet, a simple gleam on the sidewalk  
Shattered my concentration instantly.

It wasn't a very big gleam.  
It wasn't a very shiny gleam.  
But my eyes, fine-tuned to the bright sun of the Northwest, noticed it  
Distinguishing it apart from the dirty gray of the sidewalk  
Forcing me to squat down and examine the glimmer more closely.

A locket  
It was a locket  
One with glass crystals on it, set in fake silver and shaped like a valentine  
Not expensive  
Not beautiful  
Just pretty and good enough.

My brain went yellow, saying, "Slow down!"  
"Consider it before you take it!"  
"Do you even need this?"  
But my hands went double green, saying, "H E A R T S H A P E D L O C K E T 1 5 D E F E N S E"  
and took it.

So I put it on  
and took my multitool  
and a bar of chocolate  
and climbed a mountain

and was never heard from again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

And I was happy.


End file.
